fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragonstone
Dragonstones (竜石 Ryūseki lit. Dragon Stone) are magical stones used by Manaketes to transform into their dragon forms in the Fire Emblem series. Each Dragonstone contains the crux of the dragon's power, allowing them to maintain their humanoid Manakete form and still temporarily take on dragon form if needed. Story details in Mystery of the Emblem and Awakening indicate that each Manakete has only one Dragonstone and cannot use any other, but this is contradicted by gameplay mechanics starting from Mystery of the Emblem onward. If a Manakete were to discard or otherwise lose their Dragonstone, they lose the ability to transform entirely. Several Dragonstones of various elements exist, including Fire, Earth, Flying, Ice, Mage, Divine, and Dark; each allowing their user to transform into the dragon of that tribe (the Firestone turns the user into a Fire Dragon, for example). In Mystery of the Emblem, rather than being used as weapons, these stones function as items that transform their users into the dragon form, allowing them to maintain said form for a set number of turns. In these states, they use unlimited breath "weapons" that correspond to the dragon form that they assume. Enemy dragons operate slightly differently, remaining as dragons after using a stone for an unlimited amount of time. In Awakening and Fates, Dragonstones are treated as weapons belonging to the Stone category, instead of being treated as miscellaneous items or Monster weapons. Dragonstones can only be used by Corrin and their children in Fates. Dragonstones ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem * Fire Dragonstone * Ice Dragonstone * Earth Dragonstone * Dark Dragonstone (Unused) * Flying Dragonstone * Demon Dragonstone * Divine Dragonstone Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade * Fire Dragonstone * Divine Dragonstone * Demon Dragonstone (Unused) Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones * Dragonstone Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon * Firestone * Earthstone * Magestone * Divinestone Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem * Firestone * Icestone * Wyvernstone * Magestone * Divinestone Fire Emblem Awakening'' and Fire Emblem Fates * Dragonstone * Dragonstone+ Trivia *In old development notes for Genealogy of the Holy War, it is mentioned that the sacred weapons are forged from Dragonstones. These notes also suggest that the Falchion from the Archanea Series is forged from Dragonstones as well, but this element is not incorporated into the games involved. This idea contradicts the fact that Falchion is said to be fashioned from one of the fangs of Naga. *In Nah's S-rank support with Brady in Fire Emblem Awakening, it is proposed that a Dragonstone could be used to transfer half of a Manakete's life force to a human, calling it the stone's "true power". However, Nah states that she had only heard this second-hand from Nowi, and admits that she does not know if it is true or not. *According to the official website, you can buy Dragonstones in Awakening's shops because common people sell them as jewelry, with other gems like ruby and diamond potentially being stones used by other transforming species. *Bantu, male Corrin, any of the Female Corrin's optional sons, a Corrin fathered Shigure, and Male Kana are the only playable males who can wield Dragonstones.